Sinister Smile
by gotosleeplove
Summary: "Your… your smile," Avery whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. This man was going to kill her. He threw his head back once more, laughing the same psychotic way as before. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he purred, licking his scarlet lips. Jeff the Killer x OC
1. Chapter 1

Soft footsteps echoed along the ashen sidewalk, crinkled leaves fluttering across it's surface as the wind carried them. The hazy lights on the sleek onyx streetlamps flickered on, one by one. The world was slowly darkening; the small amount of sunlight left bleeding away into the horizon. The fading orange and pink slowly dissolving away into the somber night that was taking hold. It didn't matter though, for she liked this time more than any other. So she could stay hidden; unseen from the world as she walked along the deserted sidewalk.

Avery Bennett hesitantly made her way into town, her head hanging low, her shoulders hunched. The hood to her grey sweat shirt was draped over her head in an attempt to hide herself more. The strong wind blew her bleak, beige hair forward, allowing it to dancing across her face. Her arms were crossed in front of her in a protective stance, her steps quick yet hushed. Her tantalizing, icy eyes flickered around her surrounding anxiously, her dark lashes fluttering as she did. She was observant. Ready for anything that could creep up from the dark woods she was passing.

Reaching the edge of the sidewalk, she let out a sigh of relief, but her muscles tensed even more. Lowering her head, she continued on, across the asphalt of the street. It padded beneath the soles of her feet, only the thin material of her converse separating them. Once reaching the other side, she continued to hide her face from the people whom she was passing, avoiding all eye contact, and over all, any contact what so ever. But, that couldn't always be avoided. Her azure orbs peeked up at the current shop she was passing, seeing it was the one that she had wanted. Sucking in a deep breath, she pressed open the door, pushing herself through. The ring of a tiny silver bell sounded as the door shut, causing her to flinch.

Eyes landed on her. From sapphire to hazel. From emerald to auburn. Looks of disdain, and distrust casting down at her small form, making her feel as though she needed to hide. She couldn't help this. And it wasn't like any of them would understand. They could never understand, at least she hoped not. Ignoring the glares, she started to wander around the small shop, ignoring the murmurs and stares. It would stop. They would return to their business eventually. As much as she hated coming out into the world, she hated staying locked away just as much. She missed being able to go out without any worries. But now that was the norm.

She pondered for a moment on what to get. In truth, nothing was needed. She just needed to get out-to breathe. Picking a random book from the shelf, the turned on her heel, quickly making her way over to the counter. This, however, was the worst part. There was an elderly man sitting behind the wooden counter, wrinkles decorating his pale cheeks. His chestnut eyes appraised her, one eyebrow furrowing in confusion. She could see in his motions how he worriedly shifted, his fingers drumming off beat as she handed over the book. His jaw was tense as he typed into the computer, ringing up her price.

He murmured, far too low for her to hear was it was. Letting out a sigh, she reached into her pocket, handing him a twenty so she could simply collect the change. He gave her another strange look before taking the money that was offered, and gathering her change. As he handed her the bills and coins, he let out a strange huff, his eyes running over her features once more. He seemed to be debating on whether he should say anything or not. Most were like that.

"Why are you wearin' that thing on your face, miss?" he questioned, his worry seeming to melt away as her eyes dropped. At least he knew she wasn't trying to rob the place. She reached up, adjusting the plain, white bandana that hung across her face, concealing her nose and mouth completely, the bottom hanging down past her chin.

"Just cause," Avery replied with a tiny squeak that was meant as a chuckle. She didn't feel the need to delve into the real reason with a random stranger. She's had to more times than she'd like to, and it was beginning to be tiring. Not to mention embarrassing.

The man gave her one last strange look before nodding and turning away. Taking her book, change and receipt, she turned away and left out the door of the shop. The sun had completely set, the trees looking more dark and mysterious. Shaking away her thoughts, she started on her way back to home, lowering her head as always. This was how it was every single time she went out. For the past year, that is how it has been. At least she didn't have to go to school any longer; that last year was a living nightmare. Now it was just her, her apartment and her part time job. That's probably all it will ever be.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she started along the side walk once more, the limbs of the trees reaching out as if they were trying to pull her in. Shaking the thought away, she kept on advancing until she finally approached her dreary apartment complex. She winded up the creaking wooden stairs, her hand lightly skimming the rail. Finally at the top, she trudged to the first door on the right, yanking the keys from her pocket with her free hand. Her eyes narrowed as she unlocked the door, then sauntered inside after kicking the door closed behind her.

She sat her book and change down on the side table, then hung her keys on the rusty rack by the door. The fan was swirling above, something she was thankful for due to her hot skin beneath the bandana. She ached to rip it off, to finally be rid of the thing entirely. But, she knew it was better to be with it, then without it. Her eyes dropped to the once white carpet, age turning it to a brown that nearly matched the color of her hair. It wasn't the best place to be, she knew that. Then again, it had a television, a comfortable crimson couch with a matching recliner. A spacious kitchen, which was clean besides the sink which was filled with dishes.

Avery turned, walking to the bathroom, needing to get the bandana off for just a moment. Just one moment so that her face could meet the coolness of the air. Once inside, her slender fingers reached up, nearly ripping it from her face, letting it fall onto the off white sink below. Her eyes were cast down, and she knew better than to look up. Her mind begged her not to, but she couldn't help her icy eyes from looking up, meeting her reflection in the mirror.

Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. For just a moment, she expected to see her old reflection staring back at her. But instead, she saw her new scared face that was nothing more than a horrific memory. Her fingers lifted, lightly running along the scars of the uneven smile that had been viciously sliced into her cheeks. So much blood… Her memories took hold, her eyes watering as she thought of the heartless man who had nearly sent her to her death bed just a year ago. She shut her eyes, allowing her fingers to drop and grip the edges of the sink. Memories soared into her mind like a broken record, constantly repeating over and over again with no intent on stopping, as they usually didn't. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think of that night…

Shaking her head, she quickly grasped the white bandana between her fingers, quickly covering the hideous scars that were now a detail upon her face. Her tongue ran against the insides of her cheeks, feeling the slender, rough complexion that still remained. Shaking her head, she exited the bathroom, quickly slipping into her bedroom door. The lock clicked, a reassuring sound that she held dearly. Twisting, she shrugged out of her hoodie, changing into a simple white tank top. Sitting on the side of her bed, she noticed how her eyelids were beginning to feel heavier. Laying back, her cares seemed to melt away. She just hoped that when she fell into the serene unconscious world of sleep, she wouldn't dream of that sadistic killer once more…

_Run. It was her first, and only thought as her feet trampled as fast as they could through the dark forest. Get away from him! You barely got away from him when he broke into your house! Dirt flew up from beneath her boots, jagged limbs scraping across her arms as she nearly ran through them. Her eyes flickered around, trying not to run into any of the russet trees as she barreled forward. Each of her breaths were heavy as she panted, her ears also keenly aware of the sound of rough footsteps behind her, quick and appearing to catch up to her frightened form._

_In an instant, she felt a searing pain in her shoulder, a strangled scream flying from her lips as she stumbled into a tree. Her shaking hand reached around, feeling the stiff handle of non other than a kitchen knife, its blade now plunged into her, most of it's surface hanging out with the handle. She heard the trampling of the footsteps behind her grow even closer, knowing that she didn't have any time to run. Determined, she reached behind her, gripping the handle as tight as she could. With a slight scream, she ripped the blade out, seeing less than half of it was drenched in her blood. It hadn't gone in too deep… which was good._

_Twisting around, she laid her back against the tree, her shaking hand outstretched, the knife being tightly gripped. The sound of footsteps went silent, no sounds being present at all besides her breaths, and loud heart beat that was flying within her chest. Her icy orbs squinted as she tried to see through the darkened brush, trying to find the man's form that was masked in the darkness. Before her eyes landed on him, she heard the small, hushed laugh that exited the man's lips. It grew louder, until it was booming and chaotic. Never had she heard such a psychotic laugh, one that was enjoying her fear so intensely._

_"G-get away!" Avery stuttered, trying her best to sound fierce. The laughing stopped almost instantly, the sound of footsteps beginning once more. Twigs snapped, along with the crunch of leaves as she saw his dark form approach her. The moon offered no help with lighting, so she could barely see the man that stood mere inches from her. From what she could tell, he was wearing a lighter colored hoodie. Possibly white? Although it looked grey from the dim light. Slashes of a darker color were smeared and scattered across it. He had on black jeans and boots that nearly matched her own. His raven hair was to his shoulders, most falling across his face, shielding it from view._

_"Why would I do that, princess?" his chilling voice rasped, sending shivers down her spine. Another chuckle sounded from him as he stepped forward, lifting his head so that she could now see his face. She choked back a scream, horror struck at the sight of the man in front of her. His papery skin looked leathery in complexion, and was white as snow. Black, ashy rings surrounded his eyes which were bloodshot and wide. It seemed almost as if they were burnt off, leaving his eyes no protection. That would explain the mere pin pricks that were his pupils. But the worst thing of all had to be his… smile. Bloody and prominent, a large smile was cut into his cheeks, his teeth shining as his reddened lips stretched even wider._

_"Your… your smile," Avery whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. This man was going to kill her. He threw his head back once more, laughing the same psychotic way as before._

_"Beautiful, isn't it?" he purred, licking his scarlet lips. Her eyes twitched, adrenaline seeping through her veins. Lifting her hand, she flung the knife forward, aiming for that… that sinister smile of his that he seemed so proud of. To her uttermost horror, he caught it in an instant, his smile growing in size as he twirled the knife between his fingertips. "Stupid move, babe," he growled, diving forward._

_In an instant, he had her pinned against one of the large trees within the forest, her nails digging into the bark as she fought to break free. In an instant, he was straddling her, holding her hands above her head with one of his own, preventing any movement. With his free hand, he lifted his knife, its blade just skimming her nose. At this close distance, she could see his hoodie was in fact, white. But the splatters were red… blood. She was going to die, right here. Right now._

_"Please let me go," she cried, tears miserably trickling down her cheeks as she helplessly tried to break free. He stared at her for a moment, an incredulous look in his unnerving, unblinking eyes. Within a second, his fingers were wrapped around her throat, before bashing her head into the tree behind her._

_"You people. Always thinking your lives are so precious," he spat, his attempt of a scowl spreading across his face. "Stooping to begging, how pathetic," he continued, his fingers tightening even more. A choked gasp flew from her lips as she tried to break free from the killer. "Guess what, sweetheart? You're not going anywhere. By the time I'm done with you, you wont even be recognizable," the killer sneered, excitement flaring within his eyes. Fear pooled within her, as she was unable to help it any longer. She screamed._

_"HELP ME!" Avery shrieked, struggling within the killers arms, trying her best to yank away from his reach. "Anyone, ple-" Her pleas were cut short by a calloused hand that clamped tightly over her mouth, the killers unblinking eyes now full of fire. The sharpened knife now laid against her throat, his grip on her wrists cutting off nearly all of the circulation._

_"Try that again," the killer dared, his voice like the hiss from a snake, "and you will be begging for death. But, I'm in a giving mood tonight, sweetheart," he chuckled, maliciously._

_"Don't call me sweetheart," Avery growled, baring her teeth at the killer, a sudden surge of bravery running throughout her. The killer's smile seemed to fade, just a bit, before twisting into an unforgivable scowl. Without her even noticing, he sliced his knife back, a small line of blood beginning to leak down her neck. She whimpered, her eyes squinting shut from the sting. It wasn't enough to kill… just frighten._

_"I'll call you what I want, sweetheart," the killer taunted, his smile widening. "You do have quite the smart mouth. Although it is quite pretty. Not beautiful though, far from," he murmured, his eyes seeming to inspect her. "I can make you beautiful though, it wouldn't take too long," he whispered. He lifted his knife, trailing it lightly across the skin of her cheeks. "Then, I'll let you go to sleep," he whispered, his mouth now inches from her ear._

_Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared up at him in fright, not knowing what to do. There was no one around to call to. And he was about to 'make her beautiful' and then 'go to sleep'? What did all of that mean? Before another thought could register through her brain, her wrists were released, his hand gripping her jaw, pulling her mouth open. An insane cackle broke through the deranged killers lips as he laid his knife at the corner of her mouth, cutting it slightly._

_"Get ready to be beautiful!" the killer sang, before roughly sawing through her cheek, curving it upward. Blood seeped into her mouth as her hands clawed at his, trying to pull him away. The metallic taste swirled in her mouth, making her want to vomit. "Quit squirming, doll, I might mess up," he giggled, ripping the knife back the way it had come. A sob spilled through her mouth, blood trickling down her chin and staining her teeth._

_"Stop!" she gurgled, still trying to wrestle free. The sensation was horrible; it felt as if she were choking on her own blood. He ripped the knife across her other cheek, a scream exiting her lips as he sliced through her skin as if it were paper. He finally pulled his knife back, nicking her tongue, slightly, in the process. She couldn't feel her face. It was numb, in the strangest of ways. Blood continued to gather in her mouth, running down her throat like a waterfall. It trickled down her chin, soaking her shirt below. That was all she could feel. The blood, and the weight of the killer's body as he weighed her down, preventing movement. Her arms laid at her side, appearing dead._

_"Beautiful," the killer smiled, approvingly. "And I don't say that often, so take it as a compliment," he sneered, wiping her blood off on his dingy hoodie._

_"Fuck you," Avery gurgled, it being nearly unintelligible from all of the blood in her mouth. Instantly, she regretted it. His eyebrows narrowed, she supposed his attempt of a scowl forming on his face. His hand met with her cheek so fast, she didn't even have time to register it. A shriek flew from her lips as it made her stinging jaw even more painful._

_"Do you know who you are talking to?" the man growled, his emotions switching like the flick of a switch. "Jeff the Killer, you little bitch. And I do believe it is time for you," he cooed, his mouth twisting into a wicked smile, "to go to sleep!"_

_She could care less. In fact, if it was death he was speaking of, she'd gladly take it right now. Her eyelids were already growing heavy, her loss of blood seeming to now take it's effect. Black dots blurred her vision, the killer… Jeff seeming so blurry as she tried to glare at him. Before she passed out, she was faintly aware of sirens in the distance, barking of dogs, and the slight gleam of flashlights near by. Then, the string of curses that exited Jeff the Killer's lips. The last thing she heard was his voice, deadly and malicious in her ear. "I'll be back for you, sweetheart." Then, everything went black._

BOOM!

Avery's head flew up from her pillow, sweat running down her face and dewing on the back of her neck. Sighing, she realized that the killer had plagued her dreams once more, the same memories repeating themselves for another night. Shaking her head, she listened closely to the sound of glass breaking down below, just after she had heard the loud bang beneath her apartment. She faintly then heard the sound of a male appearing to cry for help. Did something drop on him? Her curiosity, and caring nature getting the best of her, she quickly exited her apartment.

Speeding down the creaking stairs, she saw the door to the apartment below her handing to it's side, it's hinges broken. Someone had to of kicked it in… Pictures were laid across the wooden floor near the door way, the glass shattered into pieces. Looking up, Avery sucked in a startled breath of air, her body feeling as though it was locking down. She couldn't move. And she couldn't look away. There laid the body of the man who resided in the apartment, a black haired man kneeling in front of him, the blade of his knife thrust into the man's torso. Wails escaped the injured man's mouth, as he weakly tried to break away. The raven haired boy wearing a white hoodie ripped the knife back out before shoving it in, blood splattering onto his face and hoodie. He seemed to care less as he viciously stabbed the man's body, even though he already appeared dead.

Then, the man in the white hoodie's head lifted up, his lidless eyes meeting with Avery's.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Time seemed to freeze. As if it were nothing, as if she as a person was nothing. No movement. No sound. Just Avery's wide eyes, glazed over with fear as they locked with the mere pinprick pupils of the killer. He was crouched over the corpse, fresh blood smeared across his faded hoodie. Splatters delicately sprinkled across his face, matching the horrendous freshly done carving that adorned his cheeks. His lidless eyes seemed to appraise her, slowly looking over her features. Did he remember her? Or was he simply trying to decipher what her next move was going to be? Agonizingly slow, he stood, his lips pulled down into a frown even though he still appeared to be smiling.

All it once, it seemed as though she was given back her ability to move. Her muscles broke free of the ice that had her frozen to the ground, preventing action. Now, she was sprinting off to her right, not caring where she was going. Adrenaline surged through her veins, pushing her forward. Her legs burned, but she didn't care. The only thoughts that were going through her mind were to get as far away from that man as possible. The killer with the carved cheeks. The man with the sinister smile. Streetlamps were offering little light as she sprinted down the road, some of them flickering over head. She didn't dare peek around to see his ghostly form that was most certainly following her.

Skidding down the road, she finally reached the intersection, nearly being run down by a sleek, charcoal Mercedes. A choked gasp flew from her lips, her hands flying down on the hood as the car slammed on its brakes. The blare of the cars horn penetrated the air, causing her ears to ring at this close range. Her shaking hands slid down as she pulled away, hurrying to the window, trying to ask for help. But before she had even the chance to speak, the car accelerated, hurrying off in the distance, it's lights now the only thing visible. She stood, staring off at the fading car in shock of the selfishness of some people. She was being chased by a murderer for gods sake! Then again, would she of stopped for a deranged looking girl wearing a bandana across her face, who had just run in front of her car? Not likely.

Suddenly, a high pitched cackle filled the air causing the hairs on the back of her neck to rise. She knew that laugh. She knew it well. Her eyes flickered to her side, seeing the dark figure who was slowly walking towards her. He was taking his time as he approached; he was toying with her! Her mouth set in an angry line as she started forward once more, her fear now mingling with rage. Those two together were not a good combination to have. Her converse furiously padded on the gravel as she met with the end of the road, the tree line of the forest now awaiting her. Did she dare enter as she had the first time? Or continue on, until she, or others were killed in town? Not thinking, she broke through the limbs, beginning to run once more.  
>Her breaths were now heavy pants, the crisp air doing little to help her sweating skin. Her heart raced within her chest, feeling as though it were about to break free, snapping her ribs in the process. You people. Always thinking your lives are so precious, his voice hissed in her head. Her cheeks flushed as she continued to fight her way forward, her steps quick yet careful due to all of the loose stones and limbs that covered the forest floor. Focus. She needed to focus, forget him! By the time I'm done with you, you wont even be recognizable, he sang in her head, followed by his maniacal laughter. She gritted her teeth, her knuckles cracking as she clenched her fists by her side. Rage. Pure rage that turned her vision nearly red. I'll be back for you, sweetheart. That last memory seemed to cause something within her to snap. Break into a thousand pieces, now dusting across the dirt beneath her shoes.<p>

Avery's feet slid to a stop, kicking up loose soil in the process. She stood, her back open and vulnerable. That, however, was the last thing on her mind at this moment. Her shoulders rose and fell in a heavy motion, her teeth bared yet hidden behind her bandana. Her shaking hands were still balled into fists by her sides, her nails cutting into the flesh on her palms. She stared forward, waiting. Just waiting for the son of a bitch to finally make his appearance, and finally put and end to the horror she called life. And it was all because of him. Or, if she was really lucky… She could be the one to end his. Who cares the price. This world would be far better without a serial killer.

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of leaves crunching beneath thick combat boots. Her ears ranged out, focusing on the noise that was just feet away. Pushing the memories back, she refused to let her fear outweigh the anger that currently filled her to the brim. She refused to face him. But she knew he wasn't going to make anything quick. That small amount of time with him before gave her enough information about this madman, to know that he enjoyed a little victory gloating before he ended a life. Especially after a great chase. His chilling laughter exploded into the air, his mouth inches from the side of her head. She felt the blade of his knife graze her neck as he reached around. Continuing to stare forward, she pretended not to notice his hot breath on her ear, or the pressure of his torso on her back. She refused to give him the satisfaction of causing fear.

"Hey there," his grizzly voice rasped in her ear. "What were you running from?" he questioned, acting as though there was nothing to be afraid of. But she knew better. Her azure orbs continued to stare straight forward into the black abyss of the night. She knew he was getting frustrated by her lack of response. The blade of the knife dug in deeper on her neck, causing a small amount of blood to flow. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" he snickered before breaking out into a full cackle. His amusement slowly dyed down until only the crickets were heard around them. Suddenly, his calloused hand gripped her neck, replacing the knife instantly. He twisted her around, slamming her back into a thin tree.

She was now face to face with the man of her nightmares. His bleached white skin seemed to glow, his ruby lips curled up into a Cheshire cat grin. His soulless eyes held hers, refused them to wander away from the burnt rings that surrounded his orbs, or his chapped lips that extended into a brutally scarred smile. His leathery complexion was partially hidden by his singed raven locks. Avery had no words for this familiar killer. Partially, she was wondering whether he remembered her or not. It didn't matter, though. Because whether he did or he didn't, he would soon after he removed the bandana that concealed her scarred cheeks. The scars that he made.

"Don't you know it's rude to ignore people?" he snarled, slightly spitting on her face in the process. Her eyes narrowed, her blood boiling beneath her skin. Well, she was going to die, wasn't she? Might as well go down after throwing a few shots of her own. But she wouldn't show fear. Not again. That would only make him go and kill more people just for the sick kicks. Her eyes locked with his once more, watching as his eyebrows furrowed in a confused manor.

"Don't you know it's rude to go around killing people, Jeff?" she hissed in return, causing his eyes to widen even more. She saw the thin veins at the corner of his eyes, which seemed to have a milky glaze covering them. Probably from not having eyelids for so long. But then, his eyes narrowed, his mouth curving down in an unamused sneer.

"So we're on first name bases now, princess? Well, fair is fair. What would be your name?" he spat, his annoyance causing her to smile behind her bandana. She continued to stare at him, not offering a reply. Her only goal before she dies is to frustrate him to death. His fingers tightened around her neck, his nostrils flaring from his irritation. "You're a tough cookie, doll," he chuckled, his deep voice slightly wavering as he tried to keep his calm demeanor. "I'm not too surprised that you'd know my beautiful name, though," he chuckled, a new light in his eyes.

"And why's that?" she asked, her smile slowly fading. So he did remember her? He broke in a fit of laughter which interrupted her thoughts. His eyes seemed to nearly bug out of his head from the force of it, and no lids to hold them back. His lips were stretched wide, nearly the entire inside of his mouth visible due to the cuts on his cheeks as he laughed.

"Ah, stories on the news, friendly gossip. Something along those lines," he chuckled, his crazed eyes flickering around. So that was it, huh? He figured that she had heard of him from someone else. Not simply lived through one of his attacks once before. In fact, she had never heard his name on the news or anywhere else. She hadn't even given his name to the police. She figured just the description of him and his scarred cheeks would be enough. A laugh gurgled up through her lips, slightly stunning him. His bright grin slowly faded into an angry line. "What's so funny, doll," he growled, his teeth tightly clenched shut.

"I never heard of you. Not. Once," she giggled, laughing until his hand tightened to the point where she couldn't breathe. He pulled her forward, before slamming her back against the tree, her head flying back forcefully. She could swear she could see stars when she pulled away, her knees wavering as she tried to fall to the forest floor. But a bleached, scarred hand refused to let her neck out of it's grasp. As she came back to terms with a new throb to the back of her head, she started to pick apart this killer. Apparently he thought himself as this big, well known murderer. One whom all feared. Yet when someone, a small girl at that, disagrees with him, it causes anger. So was that it? His whole reasoning behind this? Attention? A new round of laughter tumbled through her lips, making the throb on her head worsen.

"Quiet," the killer roared, pointing his knife at her chest. His tightening fingers caused her laughs to become choked gurgles and rasps until they quieted down all together. "You listen to me," the killer hissed, holding his sharpened kitchen knife up to her temple, "You apparently don't know who you're talking to," he continued, using the same familiar line as he said to her before. Remembering the conversation, a wide smile stretched across her cheeks.

"Jeff the Killer, you little bitch," she sniggered, finishing for him. She threw her head back, obnoxious giggles and laughs tumbling from her lips, hot on the bandana. Partially, she wondered what the hell was wrong with her. She was here, talking back and insulting a man who was intending on ending her life. Yet she didn't seem to care. Not. One. Bit. But why was that? The year of post traumatic stress that seemed to eat away at her? The constant police interrogations in the beginning, forcing her to think of the agonizing night, over and over again? The constant stares and looks of disgust at her newly formed scars? Or the fearful and confused looks due to her bandana that hid them away? Maybe it was the fact that it was now nearly impossible to find a new, well respected job instead of the cheap, barely paying one she already had? Or the isolation that has become the norm to her? Maybe it was everything.

"WHO ARE YOU?" he yelled, bashing her head against the tree once more. Her vision doubled, multiple Jeff's now clouding her vision. He looked flustered, confused. And a tiny bit disturbed it appeared. It gave her slight satisfaction to know that she had caused him to get this rattled. Had anyone else accomplished that? She didn't think so. But she did feel some sick form of joy from this reunion. In fact, it was the most socializing she has done in a year. Pretty depressing to say that it is with a psychotic serial killer.

"An old memory," she breathed, trying to focus on one Jeff instead of the three blurry ones that wavered throughout her line of sight. She saw all six of their eyes twitch, the three Jeff's expressions seeming to want to burn the world.

"An old memory," he spat, rolling his eyes as he licked his lips. "Leave it to me to find a little girl who speaks in riddles. I don't care anymore, doll. You seem to of lost my interest. But hey, why don't I make you beautiful before you go on to sleep," his grizzly voice purred, his lips turning up once more. She offered no defense or denial. She just sat and watched as her vision finally became clear once more. Jeff released her neck, allowing her to sink to the ground by his feet. Kneeling down, he grabbed a fist full of the white bandana that covered her mouth. Anticipation filled Avery's veins, nearly begging him to rip it off. "What's this stupid thing?" he scoffed, before pulling it away.

The killer appeared to be made completely of stone, his pupils locked on her upturned scars. They trailed from one side to the other, pure bewilderment and wonder coating his features. Then, a snap of apprehension. The corners of his mouth lifted, a dark chuckle escaping his lips as the pieces of the puzzle snapped into place in his head, one by one. He remembered her. And she obviously remembered him. His hand released her neck, reaching up to trace the lines of the scars. Finally it dropped, a smug grin plastered across his face.

"Well, hello there sweetheart," he smugly cooed, followed by a proud chuckle. "Long time, no see. Tell me, how'd you like my work, hmmm?" he cackled, a bright glimmer in his eyes as he twirled his knife between his fingers. Her eyes narrowed at the killer, anger boiling within her once more.

"I just love it," she sarcastically hissed, aching to slap him across the face. But why feed into his entertainment even more? He seemed pretty content within himself, ecstatic in all reality.

"That's good," he nodded, approvingly, his sadistic eyes sparkling. "It sure is beautiful, just like my own," he cackled, arrogantly.

"I wouldn't say that," she muttered in response, staring at her bandana that he still gripped between his fingers. She ached to rip it back and put it back into place, shielding her face from view. The killers laughter stopped instantly, his smile falling from view.

"You still have that smart mouth. And after all I did for you! Enhancing your face so much, and yet you hide it with this thing," he spat, angrily throwing it to the ground before stomping his boot on top of it. "Quite pathetic, really. Couldn't handle what the world was throwing you?" he taunted, his knife trembling in his hand. Her eyes were empty, staring at the blade, waiting for everything to just come to an end. "I take that as a no," he growled, grabbing a fist full of her hair in his hand. "You see, sweetheart. The world is just full of useless people who only accept the beautiful and the normal. I, however, create my own beauty that surpasses all of there's combined. You just need to learn how to accept it," he continued, acid dripping from his tongue. "You are asking for death, aren't you? A feeble attempt of escaping it all. Pathetic," he sneered, causing tears to glisten in her eyes.

"Go to hell," she replied, her voice monotone and rough. Her eyes cast down to the ground, his words cutting deep. Mainly the fact that it was all true. Besides the create his own beauty portion. "Apparently you couldn't handle it either," she hissed, looking back up once more. "Otherwise you wouldn't be going out, taking lives just to fuel your own anger!"

He was laughing before she was finished, his head thrown back as he joyfully giggled. "Oh, how wrong you are," he sang, small chuckles continuing to spill from his mouth. "I love my smile. It is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And I created it," he growled, his voice low, almost demonic.

"That opinion alone shows how deranged you really are," Avery breathed, her head feeling as though it was about to fall off her shoulders as it throbbed. "You aren't beautiful - far from. You're a monster who craves attention from others. It's pretty sad to say that you had to stoop to killing to get it. Pathetic," she smugly replied, using the one word he seemed to throw around the most.

She could nearly see the numbers tick down as his expression darkened, his own inner ticking time bomb close to going off. But then, he smiled. A wicked gleam glinted in his eyes as he stared down at her. "You know what, doll? I'm not going to kill you. In fact, I'm going to make sure you don't die. Soon enough you will be on your knees, begging me to put an end to your life. You think you have it so bad right now after all I've given you? Well watch and see just how bad it can get. You're coming with me," he sneered, his hand now latching onto her wrist like a shackle.

Avery's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach as he yanked her up, her hand beginning to grow numb due to the lack of blood flow. Her anger began to disintegrate, slowly fading to cold fear. She had thought there would be an end, one way or another. He would kill her and all of the pain would be gone. Or, she would kill him and she would be at least a little bit content with life. But, here they were, the killer fuming as he stomped through the forest, towing a frightened girl behind him who looked like a deer caught in headlights. There was no way to get out of his grip, there was no calling for help. He was taking her with him, wherever that might be, to ensure that her life was even worse than hell.

She watched as he drug her away, into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! ^^<strong>


End file.
